Hopeless And Insane
by HighRisk
Summary: Crazy people are fun! [discontinued till further notice]
1. Memory

Warning: Rated for everyone's insanity and for cheesy humor attemps by your truly. $___$; Ergh. This chapter is small but this story is just starting. n______n;  
  
I do not own InuYasha. If I did, I'd have more Shippou time and stop Kikyou from ruining the chance of love with Kagome and Inu. *-*; Rumiko Takahashi does. XDD  
  
_______  
  
Deafened by the sound of sirens a young girl sat. She loved the way the color of blinking lights danced across the street floor, and building walls. She swung her legs aimlessly along the side of a police car. She felt like crying, but she had already cried too much that day, and it was already night. So no more crying. She felt something wrong, all day, crying. Now that the moment was appon her what was the use of crying.  
  
No, more crying Kagome.   
  
She'd fight them. it was a silly promise to her dead best friend. She was just a little girl! What could she do?   
  
Only I know they exist, thought the girl bitting her lip, and pulling at her dark pigtails, watching as her mother emerged from their house, looking 10 years older.   
  
"Kagome. . .I know this must be hard for you. But.. " her mother paused and sighed. "The police really need to know the truth. What happened?"  
  
Kagome bit her lip and stared at the floor hard.  
  
"Momma.. I told you..." Kagome replied softly. "Demons came in .. .through the window...I tried to save Kouga-chan but. ."  
  
Kagome's mother stared at her daughter and then shook her head speaking in a sharper tone of voice. "Kagome that is not funny, young lady!" she placed her hands on both of Kagome's shoulders and shook her gently. "What. .happened to Kouga?"  
  
Kagome stared back at her mother like she was crazy. "Momma.. I've told you. ."  
  
There was no point in changing her mind, thought Kagome's mother as she searched Kagome's eyes for something deeper as the 7 year old stared back at her still with dark, watchful eyes. A sad thought struck her, that her little Kagome was traumatized by seeing her best friend being murdered. At such a young age.. .. She hugged her little girl tight to herself and let her tears fall onto Kagome's shoulder.  
  
"It's okay Kagome. . .I'll get you help. . ."  
  
Kagome sighed, and suddenly stiffened noticably as she felt a dark aura near her and her mother. She looked beyond her mother's shoulder to see what seemed like a man dressed in white baboon skin sink into the darkness.  
  
_______  
  
A teenage girl's eyes snapped open as she heard the door to her cell opening, quickly gripping a pathetic wooden stick that she had hid under her bunk, and raising her upper body to glare suspiciously at the moving door. As soon as she did she felt a aura. An aura she had been occasionally feeling for years. And she couldn't forget the smell.  
  
"DEMON!!!" she screeched standing up on her bed and flinging her wooden stick across the room.  
  
"Ah!! SHIT!! Something got me in the eye!" screeched an unusually high voice.. .obviously in pain.  
  
"Shut up, Hojo. Take it like a man." hissed a scratchy male voice annoyed. "I hear this girl's a biter."  
  
"But I can't SEE, Jaken-san!"  
  
"Idiot! You'll wake her up."   
  
"But.. but. . "  
  
"You'll never get me alive." came a female voice out of the darkness of the dirty cell.  
  
And suddenly the girl was upon them.  
  
"AGH!! SHE'S BITING ME!!!"  
  
_______  
  
Raijin-san: Ahh.. I suspect angst for this. About fluffiness. I'm not sure I can write that kind of stuff. @___@; Ahhh. Review and recieve a rusty cookie in the mail. Ja ne! XD  
  
Umm. Kagome was refering to Jaken with her DEMON!!! comment. Hoho- I mean Hojo is just a big fat chicken wuss. o_o;  
  
Just making some minor cameos. ^o^; 


	2. Drain You

Raijin-san: Omg. Omg. Omg. People reviewed. @_@; -.Has a cow and names it Shippou.- ^_-;   
  
Responses:   
  
Akira: Tch. If you want long chapters read a book. ..Preferably FOXFIRE. Rawr. :B  
  
Zephor: Yep. ^o^; I can't wait either. I wonder who should go first. .Sango seems standard for friendshipness. Thanks for reviewing.   
  
-.Imaginary cookies appear in your lap.- n__n;  
  
Sorrow: The cast of main characters will be as follows. I think. XD   
  
InuYasha, Miroku, Sango, Kikyou, Shippou.  
  
I shall write more for reviews. *-*;  
  
Rumiko Takahashi owns InuYasha. Lucky woman. o_O;  
  
Let's just note that Jaken and Hojo were trying to unsuccessfully take Kagome to her new mental institute. ^_-;   
  
_______  
  
With eyes so dilated i've become your pupil  
  
You've taught me everything without a poison apple  
  
The water is so yellow i'm a healthy student  
  
Indebted and so grateful vacuum all the fluids  
  
Drain You - Nirvana  
  
_______  
  
Patient: Kagome  
  
I.D: No.253  
  
Age: 17  
  
Hair Color: Black  
  
Eyes: Brown  
  
Problems: Schizophrenic Hallucinations, possibly caused by an incident at age 7.   
  
Type: Paranoid  
  
More often than not, this is a misdiagnosed condition of prominent delusions or auditory hallucinations of persecution or   
  
grandeur, accompanied by a relative preservation of cognitive functioning. In reality, these are functionally normal individuals.  
  
Comitted: 8 years by mother; young. No change in behavior.   
  
Beware: Biting, and throwing of random objects.  
  
_______  
  
"You idiot! The tranquillizers! They're in your pocket!"   
  
"She's gnawing my arm off!!! Wait- no! Agh! She got the needl - "  
  
There was the sound of a body slumping to the floor and a girl's satisified laugther, completely forgetting about the other guy in   
  
her victory she felt a needle penetrate her skin, falling to the floor as well.  
  
"You. .bastard. ..no fair. .."  
  
_______  
  
And so it was how Kagome was sedated and eventually put in the moving van and woke up somewhere between the long ride   
  
between her old hospital and the new one.  
  
Shikon Hospital For The Mentally Disabled  
  
Disabled? She wasn't disabled. She saw things people saw in movies or nightmares. If anything they were disabled and she was   
  
wide-awake. With a fully-functional brain.  
  
I was probably TEN times stronger than that ASSHOLE that drove that needle in my skin, she thought unconsciously rubbing where the sedative had been injected in her.  
  
She felt so slow. ..so weak.   
  
Drained.   
  
After a few hours of staring blankly at the window she saw in big ugly black letters on a sign leading to a large white building   
  
"SHIKON HOSPITAL FOR THE MENTALLY DISABLED."  
  
Bile crept up her throat, probably from that mushy cold yellow substance they called food served on a regular basis.  
  
Of course, she had in the begining been able to eat the semi-normal food in her last asylum.  
  
Until she found out how to use food as weapons. Flying objects.  
  
The van pulled to a stop, and to Kagome's dissatisfaction she still had no control over her body.  
  
Limp. Cold. She could barely move her arms. And so she let herself be carried out, her eyes half closed, in an indication of defeat.  
  
For now.   
  
_______  
  
Raijin-san: Hah! An even shorter chapter. Kagome seems a little OCC, no? Well. She's messed up. Gomen! ^_-; Coming up: The cast. @_____@; R/R and I R happy. O_o; 


	3. Lonely Girl

Raijin-san: La-la. I'm just thinking. It should be -chan if anything right? I'm nobody to nobody. Whatever it makes me feel HIGH and MIGHTY. o_o;  
  
SesshoumaruFanCall911: Yep. ^o^; Commited at a real young age. o_o; If that isn't possible let's just pretend it is. Rawwwr. XD  
  
Hanna-chan: Kwee! That's just what I need to hear. :D   
  
WildWolf: Right back at you. ^_______^;  
  
_______  
  
I can't find my way back home  
  
Lost my head down there some where  
  
Could we just be gone alone  
  
Lived in doubt of fear i've shown  
  
Gazing down a long gray road  
  
I see the stop sign way ahead  
  
The sun is burning on my face  
  
The sun is setting me on fire  
  
Puddle Of Mud: Nobody Told Me  
  
_______  
  
A girl of about 17 years stared out her window with a longing expression to reach outside the walls that held her captive, clutching the bars on her window.  
  
Of course, it had crossed the her mind to just SAY she didn't see him, everywhere.   
  
But it was too hard to ignore him, who was of the same blood as herself. Too hard for her not to rush up to him desperatly hugging him like a lifeline screaming and sobbing how she wished she had died instead of him.  
  
Or even just smiling at him.   
  
Kohaku.   
  
Her hand reached out between those bars and she felt the air on her skin.  
  
CLUNK. And a car door closing, caused her to snatch her hand back, startled.  
  
She immediatly directed her attention to the roadway leading up to SHIKON HOSPITAl and saw the dark blue patient shipping van. And just a bit farther two men in white carrying a young girl into the hospital.  
  
Strange, most of the people were old and in their 50s or 60s just here to be put away. Cynical and only alive in body.  
  
The girl was young, infact as young as her she saw, squinting and gripping her window bars just to get a better look.  
  
But she wasn't moving. Eyes wide open and shining with anger but still.  
  
Drugs she guessed. The girl had to be a patient in her awfully ugly clothing, stained white.  
  
Sango smiled the best you would think a mental patient would grabbing her stuffed animal Kirara sneaking downstairs to greet the new girl.  
  
_______  
  
Somewhere Beeeeyyooondddd: Kwee.  
  
Two girls hid in the shadows waiting for the right time to strike.  
  
"I'm so gonna nail that guy right in the face!" shrieked a girl about 15 years old, shaking a can of orange spray paint.  
  
"Kwweee, Rin! How'd you get these paint cans anyway for the plan anywaaay?" asked the other, a girl with white hair and pale skin.  
  
"From some guys in the mens ward, Kanna. It doesn't matter." snapped the other, clearly in change.  
  
"You didn't .. umm... .DO anything for them did you?" Kanna asked in a small voice.  
  
"GODDAMMNIT Kanna. I'm not a whore." shrieked the girl even louder.  
  
The girl snickered.  
  
"Theyyy'rrreee heeeerrre."  
  
_______  
  
Raijin-san:Incredibly short but I want a lot of chapters so it could seem like I'm smart. :D   
  
Kagome: Stop stalling dammit! __; I need more me time!  
  
Raijin. o__0; Okkkaaaaayy. That was Rin and Kanna. ^o^; I know they don't know eachother butt. .leeme alone. _o; XDD TBC. 


	4. Orange SprayPaint

Raijin-san: Ooppps. I forgot to say Rumiko Takahashi owns InuYasha. Don't sue meeee. @__@; Ah. It was only one chapter.  
  
Okay. I'll try and make a longer chapter. But i'm not made that way. ;o; I changed the label to PG-13. Just in case. XDD  
  
Review Reponses. o_o;  
  
g: Kwee. Sure will. o_o;  
  
Chibi Youkai: Thanks so much for the support. ^o^; I need it. I'll get right on it for the fans. XD   
  
lizardsnaz (b): Yeah,InuYasha will come sooner or later. They're alot of female characters. ;o; And Miroku. We need him. n___n;  
  
pruningshears: From what I know it is written with R's, although I thought it was with an l at the begining. ^_-; I didn't think about anyone visiting Kagome but it sounds like a really cool idea. Thanks! XD   
  
nikore: Kwee, Kwee! I needed to give Rin a little attitude. D Thank you for saying that. She's not a hoe. XDDD Kwee. Raijin-san is moved in a special way.  
  
Sorrow: Aww. ;o; I'll try.  
  
On to the story. o__o;   
  
_______  
  
Now the people cry and the people moan  
  
And they look for a dry place to call their home  
  
And try to find some place to rest their bones  
  
While the angels and the devils try to make them their own  
  
Lake Of Fire : Nirvana  
  
_______  
  
Kagome glared evily at Hojo and Jaken as they talked to the woman at the registration desk.  
  
Oh, and he felt it. Scared as hell, he felt her eyes prying a hole in his back.   
  
It was too much to stand.  
  
...She was going to eat his soul.   
  
"KYAAA!!! JAKEN I'M WAITING IN THE VAAAANNN!!!" yelled Hojo running out the sliding doors, bumping into the moving doors at first, falling, and then jumping up running again like a man on speed.   
  
The receptionist, Jaken, and Kagome stared after them before the woman broke the silence with a cough.  
  
"Patient Name?" asked the receptionist, typing at her computer.  
  
"Keigomee."  
  
"Ka-Go-Me." hissed Kagome just regaining control of her body. Jaken flinched, and paled visably.   
  
"I have her file." he said, clearing his throat and handing the yellow file over.  
  
Kagome stared at him too know, with a psychotic smirk on her face. Being, in mental institutes all her life gave people a reason to fear her.  
  
"You look like a toad, you know." she hissed. A toad demon, she thought.  
  
Jaken twitched, but kept his eyes on the woman infront of him.   
  
"Kagome, then. Well. I'm sure you'll be at home here, Kagome!" said the receptionist enthusiastically.  
  
The hell?  
  
"Err.. Thank you. No need for me to stay any longer!" screeched Jaken running off as well.   
  
Kagome now directed her attention to the wierdly happy woman who welcomed her.  
  
"Why do you look so happy?" asked Kagome genuinely curious.   
  
"What do you mean, Kagome?" she said with a smile.  
  
"..I- I don't know." replied Kagome. She seemed too nice to put it plainly.  
  
Now that she noticed it, this place was really clean.  
  
And light.  
  
"Your new roommate will be Sango-chan! She's such a great girl!" said the woman pulling Kagome's arm along with her.  
  
"Roommate?!"  
  
_______  
  
Somewhere Beeeyond Again: Kwee Part 2! (Kwee!)  
  
Jaken hurried down the steps leading up to the hospital, trying to rid himself of the "evil" spirits that filled SHIKON.   
  
"Going somewhere? Ku-Ku-Ku." chuckled a voice in the darkness. (I know. That's Naraku's laugh. But it's not him. XDD)  
  
Jaken flinched, scared.  
  
"Who are you? What do you want?" he snapped.  
  
"Why don't you ask. .. "  
  
"HOHO!!!" screamed another voice, nearly identical. Oddly feminate voices, yes.  
  
Hoho?   
  
Something groaned, and grabbed his ankle.  
  
"They.. .got me.. ." croaked a orangy-spray painted Hoho- I mean Hojo.  
  
"Who? Who did, you idiot!?" screeched Jaken trying to knock him off.  
  
"Rin-chan and - - "  
  
"Kanna-san!!!!"  
  
"Kanna-san? I'm as old as you!"  
  
"..It doesn't matter."  
  
"Shush girl, he's trying to flee."  
  
"Fly, fly, little Jaken!"  
  
Orange clouded his vision and they ran away, laughing maniacally.  
  
_______  
  
"Kagome! You don't mind if I call you Kag right? Well, Kag the womans ward is on the fourth floor, the mens on the third, the childrens on the second floor, and the first is the seniors. Now I'd recomend that you'd stay away from the Seniors. It smells funny! And then there is the men's ward. Watch out for the one named Miro-- Hey are you listening, Kag?"  
  
No, she isn't listening.  
  
"I'm sorry." said Kagome with a fake smile. "I was looking around, er. .. "  
  
"Oh! Didn't I mention? I'm Nazuna. How stupid of me!" (Nazuna is, if you don't recognize her was that demon hating girl that InuYasha saved. :D)  
  
Kagome once again felt herself slipping away from the conversation when she bumped into something.. someone.  
  
Blue eyes met hers.  
  
_______  
  
Raijin-san: -___-; I swear we need some males up in he-ar. There are alot of grrls in InuYasha. XDDD  
  
InuYasha: When the hell will I be in the story?!!  
  
Raijin-san: Hush now. I control your life. Bwaahaa. R/R. Be patient. 


	5. Author Speaks oO

Raijin-san: Rawr. Hate me. o_o; Sorry, I was buisy for a while. I'm bbaaack. o_o; Don't attack me with staplers? Fweee. I've got alot of ideas to sort out so let me just stick these notes in here for the mean time. Everyone read the responses. Idea bouncing. o_o;  
  
Responses:  
  
pruningshears: Whom has blue eyes occasionally in the anime and brown as well, but will have blue eyes he-ar.. ..  
  
http://www.geocities.com/xjitenshi/MIR1.txt  
  
http://www.geocities.com/xjitenshi/MIR.txt  
  
Rawr. I try to incorporate as much wierdness as possible from my own experiences of attacking talking cats with paint. o_O; Oh gosh, so true. Woman's ward or children's.. .hmm.. .. I figure woman's ward (She's nearly 17 anyways.) Or course minor characters like Kanna and Rin and Shippou will have to be stuck in the childrens ward...Miroku is our newest acquaintance. Originally, Miroku was supposed to be he-ar, for trying to commit suicide over and over again, as well as cutting. Why? I'm trying to make it as much like InuYasha.  
  
Untill he has a reason to live. ..(Until he passes the windtunnel down to the next generation - InuYasha.)  
  
He'll keep trying to kill himself. (He'll die. =()   
  
Anyways I did some looking around (google! :D) on why people hurt themselves.  
  
A sign of self-cutting is a continued pattern of cuts or scratches that are poorly explained or not explained that never seem to heal. In addition self-cutters often isolate themselves and wear clothing to cover up the cuts.   
  
The dangers of cutting are the risk of cutting too deeply, and infection.  
  
Hnn.. sounds like Miroku's state with the Windtunnel right? Well if it sounds bad just tell me please.  
  
As for InuYasha he is NEEDED in the story. Little bugger. _; So I better get with the program right? I know how he'll arrive I'm just waiting for the right time. IE. He's not here already.  
  
  
  
nikore: Read pruningshears' response. o_o; For Blue Eye's information. Sesshoumaru was originally supposed to not be in this story majorly but so many people want him and I can see why. nn; Well If people really want fluffy I need help giving him problems. ^_~; of course he could always be your friendly homicidal maniac? :D   
  
SesshoumaruFanCall911: LMAO. Homo... XDD Originally Hojo was supposed to be Kagome's dead friend. But that's too much of an honor. =) I love Kouga much more. ^o^;   
  
Rin and Kanna both have the same reason for being here.  
  
In manic depressive illness, sufferers experience mood swings that are far beyond what most people ever experience in the course of their lives. These mood swings may be low, as in depression, or high, as in periods when we might feel very elated. These high periods are known as 'manic' phases. Many sufferers have both high and low phases, but some will only experience either depression or mania. A more technical term used to describe this illness is 'bipolar affective disorder'.  
  
From what I'm told it's being so depressed you go crazy. Insane. All jittery like and hyper. What they have.  
  
Rin having her whole village killed by wolves in the anime, something similar should be her reason of being here. Kanna also being a generally emotionless character I wanted to make her FEEEL. o.o;  
  
WildWolf: Totally. =)  
  
murasaki ayame: I know. Totally. o_O; I've tried a million times.  
  
Kikyou was not mentioned in reviews? Hnn. No love for her eh? Kikyou will be a softspoken character, fairly quiet. Mind you, she's not much of a talker in the anime. Although.. sort of. .er.. well it's not her fault.  
  
Update soon. =) 


	6. Meeting other Crazies

Hopeless and Insane

Meeting other Crazies

  
Raijin: I haven't updated in God knows how long. But…umm…yeah! I'm here now. XD; I'm being forced to. *Meows pathetically.*

This story was written under the influence of the theme song from "Grease". I cannot be blamed for what my brain juices make out of that.

Onward with the story.

I've forgotten what it feels like to feel normal

To be normal

I've forgotten what food tastes like

The way it tastes right

The taste buds taste right

I wake up in so much spit and sweat, it is not normal

What is normal?

Rooney: I'm Shakin'

---

…and a hand met her bottom. Area. Butt. Kagome twitched. She certainly wasn't used to being touched. In fact, she hated having her personal space being invaded. She stared into those sharp blue eyes of his, unflinchingly. The cheerful smile that had been shining on his face a few seconds ago was now gone. 

Remember that nice big stick Kagome had in her old hospital that she used on Jaken and what's his face? Well it wasn't the only one. That was papa-stick. Kagome pulled out stick jr. from the hem of her black pants. Although small, the girl had spent a good amount of time sharpening it to a fine point. It's anyone's guess how. Crazy people generally have a lot of time on their hands. Her old hospital didn't have a lot of good security at any rate. Most of the guards were boozers.

She pressed the little guy against the man's…little guy. And smiled evilly.

"Let go or you'll have the worst splinter you ever had in your life." Kagome whispered in her best "CRAZY GIRL" voice. 

Slowly, he removed his hand and Kagome removed her stick.

"Oh...heh heh. Sorry about that. It was an accident." he said, laughing sheepishly. 

Nazuna went into a coughing fit. The coughs seemed to form words. Something like "Bull-

"ANYWAY! My name is Miroku! Nice to meet you!" he grabbed her hand and shook it. She stared at his hand on hers. And looked at him. Then his hand. Then gave him a nice long stare. When he didn't get it she began to reach for the stick again. He immediately withdrew his hand and began to back off.

"WELL. It's a fine summers day! Why waste it indoors. I believe InuYasha is out two. Yes. It'll be grand." He sped off. With good reason.

Kagome turned back to Nazuna. Nazuna held out her hand.

"No sticks."

"Why is there a rapist roaming free here?"

"No sticks."

"I obviously need to protect myself."

"No sticks."

"I have to even the odds."

"NO sticks."

"It's only fair."

"…"

"Not backing down, eh? I like that. Very well. You may have my stick." 

"Thank you." replied Nazuna, as Kagome pulled out her stick and handed it over. "I'll go put this away." With that, Nazuna shuffled off. 

When Kagome turned around she was faced with another visitor. A girl this time. Her brown hair was pulled back in a ponytail, and she had pink eye shadow on. She wore a small anxious smile and childishly gripped a stuffed cat. What got Kagome was the cat. In her mind, she saw a lively little demon. But when she closed her eyes and took a deep breath she saw a stuffed cat once more.

"What do you want?" Kagome blurted out finally.

"Oh…umm…I'm Sango." the girl started nervously. "Nice to meet you…I heard Nazuna say that I'm your new roommate…and I guess that's true! Since there is an empty bunk in my room, you know? It's always been there, and I guess It'll be nice to have a roommate for the first time. And maybe we can be…friends?" Sango was out of breath. It was probably hopeless. She had tried to make friends with Rin and Kanna but they seemed to have their own little club of bipolar-ness. She had never really had a friend…

"Very well! I accept your friendship!" said Kagome finally, shaking Sango's hand roughly. "Perhaps together we can overcome that rapist fellow."

Sango's eyes widened. "Rapist fellow?" she inquired.

"Yes. I think it's…Miroku?" Sango had a fit of laughter at that statement. 

"Oh yes. That's be nice." Sango replied, wiping tears of laughter. "So, lets-"

"Who's that?" Kagome interrupted, pointing at the stuffed animal under Sango's arm.

"Oh…this is Kirara. I've had her since I can remember…I know it's childish…"

"Kirara, huh? Well she seems to love you very much. And very protective of you I might add…" observed Kagome.

Sango blinked. "Eh…what?"

"Let's go! Do stuff! I heard that rapist fellow say something about going outside. I haven't seen sunlight in full force for a while." said Kagome, pinching her pale white skin. "C'mon." With that she pulled the other girl along. Not that she knew where she was going really. Sango directed her toward the patients outside area.

---

Raijin: Okay! That wasn't so bad right? Umm...more as soon as I can. Which is soon!


End file.
